


Melting the Snow

by Camy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Short & Sweet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: Yuuri didn't expect this to be the first thing they did when they went to Russia!





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two despite wanting to after the first episode aired. I finally got the wall I've been hitting out of the way with LOVE with this amazing show after that marvelous episode 7! 
> 
> So I thought to give back with teasing and fluff since it was just begging for it~!
> 
>  **Edit** : Marked this as complete despite there not being a part 2, sorry for the wait and suspense but I think it's still a good place to stop.

"Yuu~~~~~ri~!!! Over here~!."

 

"Eh?" 

 

I didn't think we would be doing _this_ when I came to Russia with Viktor.

 

"Woof, woof!"

 

"Huh?" I froze up when I realized Makkachin was heading straight toward me. "Wait - no!"

 

Whump!

 

Snow splattered into the air as I fell on my back with Makkachin licking my face over and over.

 

Is _this_ really what he meant by training?!

 

"Makkachin - haha, come on, get off of me."

 

"Woof! Woof!"

 

My face was now slimey and wet and I could feel my bangs sticking up. But, Makkachin finally got off of me to run after some birds nearby.

 

"Yuuri."

 

I looked up and saw his hand stretched out to me, offering his help. Without hesitating with a soft smile, I reached up and accepted his help. 

 

He pulled me up, gathering me in his arms in a warm hug.

 

"Seeing you like that with Makkachin...," he began next to my ear, his voice deep while his breath tickled me. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

 

"Huh? Jealous?"

 

"You can be so cruel, Yuuri." He bit down gently on my earlobe, making me moan with a shiver. "Not even knowing when you make me jealous. But..." Viktor pulled back to look into my eyes with a loving, soft smile. "That's what I love about you."

 

My face flushed, remembering that moment in China. "...Really?"

 

"Really." Viktor moved his forehead against mine gently, those beautiful eyes of his that always seduced viewers that also held a side of him I only got to see were staring at me with love.

 

I had no idea what love was until he appeared to become my coach. I hadn't thought we could talk so easily since I put him on a high pedestal since he was what I aspired to be. The image I had of him shattered but it became bigger. Far grander than any canvas could contain.

 

"Viktor."

 

"Hmm?"

 

It was my turn to surprise him in this large field where no one could disturb us.

 

His eyes were wide as my lips pressed up against his before I closed my eyes. His kiss from before had been so quick that had left my lips burning with greed to have another. A much longer one with the same feeling behind it.

 

I felt his hands shift, pulling me closer before feeling his hand on the back of my head to crane my neck. Viktor's chapped, yet warm, lips kissed me back, making my hands grip his long wool coat before I finally gave myself to him completely.

 

"Wow..." He sounded breathless as he spoke against my lips while looking down at me softly.

 

Before, I would've backed away from Viktor when he was so close. 

 

Now? I wanted to get even closer to him. It felt like it wasn't enough even though I was practically up against him. 

 

"Yuuri."

 

I blinked, realizing I was lost in thought, and stared up at him. We held each other's gazes while a new fall of snow came down.

 

"You look beautiful in the snow, Yuuri." Viktor brushed my hair that had been messed up by Makkachin. His finger teased my skin as he trailed it down the side of my face to my cheeks...

 

"Viktor."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Just...how cold does it get out here?" I hadn't realized how much I was shivering until he did that. My teeth clattered as I rubbed my arms, desperately trying to get warmer.

 

"Ahahaha, I guess we have to go back in." He wrapped an arm around my waist while sharing part of his wool coat with me. "I can warm you up inside."

 

The cold didn't raise the hairs on the back of my neck. Did he have to say that so close to my ear?! I can't more of it!

 

"Oh, your face is red, Yuuri."

 

"It's because of the cold," I quickly said, the heat of my cheeks heightening a little.

 

"I'll be sure to warm you up a lot then~." He took my hand and began running toward the mansion that he owned.

 

"Wah - hey!"

 

"Come on, this run will help warm you up!"

 

"Viktor!"

 

"Makkachin, let's go!"

 

"Woof, woof!"

 

"Viktooooooor, not so fast! Ah..." I knew it. I slipped and fell face first into the snow. I managed to take Viktor down with me though and he was on his back laughing.

 

"Sorry, Yuuri." 

 

I spat out the snow before wiping it from my face.

 

His hand was there once more offering to help.

 

"Let's go, Yuuri."

 

"Mm," I said while nodding and took his hand. 

 

He helped me up again and we walked hand in hand back toward Viktor's mansion with Makkachin following behind us trying to eat the fresh falling snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
